Trouble is Brewing
by jesuislarousse
Summary: While the rat's away, the turtles will play. But while the teens are having all their fun, they are completely unaware that a plan is being hatched to demolish the city. (Based on the 2014 movie characters)


Hi! In this part of the story, you get a brief intro to the villains, and April brings Taylor to the lair to meet Mikey. Exciting, right?...At least, I hope so lol. Oh, and just a heads up, this fic is rated M for sexual themes and dialogue. You have been warned. Enjoy :) xxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>Evil laughter filled the air. Nothing but scheming and malicious intent were in mind. The two villains had been in hiding for years after finally escaping Dimension X. Their lives practically had no purpose without orders from their boss, the Shredder, and now that he was presumably dead, they had to take matters into their own hands. After all, they <em>had<em> devoted their lives to the Shredder, volunteering to undergo mutation in order to rid the world of the ninja turtles. Despite this, Shredder's plan had failed. He failed to defeat the turtles and destroy New York, and now, as his loyal henchman, Bebop and Rocksteady were ready to finish the deed.

Because Mikey could obviously not go, April had invited Taylor to the doctor's appointment for the ultrasound she had scheduled. The baby was confirmed healthy, a little small, but healthy, which was all April could ask for. The doctor estimated the due date to be around September, and let April snap some pictures of the baby with her phone to show Mikey later on when she would visit him. After not being able to stand anymore of Taylor's bitching, April also invited her to the turtles' lair, but made her swear on her life not to speak of it to anyone. Taylor had not yet learned of the species difference, so this was a rather frightening promise she had to keep. Maybe he _was_ an alien.

"So, you said he has three older brothers?" Taylor rooted through her closet for some provocative clothing.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get any ideas." April called back from the living room. She continued to watch '16 and pregnant'.

"Why? Have they _all_ got girlfriends? Are they _all_ gay?" Taylor pulled out a black crop top and a knee length blue skirt.

"No…"

"Well then." Taylor smiled, pleased with herself, as she slipped on some high heels. This was a date night to her. April rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time to leave.

"_TAYLOR_."

"OKAY, OKAY!" Taylor rushed out of her bedroom and walked up to April like she was a model on the runway, "How do I look? Good enough for the red carpet?"

"Oh...yeah, sure." April bluffed as she grabbed her handbag. "Let's go." She took hold of Taylor's wrist and yanked her away from the mirror next to the couch and out of the apartment.

Because April couldn't trust Taylor as far as she could throw her when it came to her driving skills, the two girls took public transportation. Taylor was a new driver, plus the traffic New York is always horrendous. It was a death wish. They arrived at Angelo's Pizza Parlor a few minutes later. "…We're meeting them _here_?" Taylor asked, a little disappointed.

"No…" April grabbed her arm and took her around the back of the restaurant. They stopped in front of the sewer hole, and April took a deep breath, "Well, I guess now's the time to tell you that they live in the sewer." Taylor narrowed her eyebrows, staring down at the metal covering. She didn't say anything for a while, which is what April expected.

"…What?"

"They live…in the sewer."

"...Okay, April, what the _hell_ is going on here? Am I being punked or something?" Taylor began to get frustrated. She thought she would be meeting some hot guys and possibly getting lucky, but April had dragged her to the dirty backstreets to show her an old, grungy sewer hole. What the actual fuck? She watched as April bent down to lift the metal covering off and toss it aside.

"In we go." April motioned her friend in.

"Oh, _hell_ no, April." Taylor stood back, "I don't know what you're high on right now, but I want no part of this."

"Suit yourself. It's your loss. The boys were _really_ looking forward to meeting you." April leaped down the hole, and began to walk in the direction of the lair. She turned around, shocked, when she heard a splash behind her. Taylor stood there, a repulsed look on her face. The water had splashed up her legs and into her shoes. She gagged, and covered her mouth with her hand. April laughed, and took hold of her other hand, "C'mon. You're exaggerating." She began to lead Taylor down the sewer. "What made you change your mind?"

"C-couldn't let those boys down…" Taylor tried to laugh, but the sewage spattered on her legs kept her from doing so. There was nothing funny about that. "April, I'm like freaking out right now." When the girls arrived at the lair door, Taylor turned to face April. She looked extremely worried, "Y-you've brought me down…to the sewer…to meet your boyfriend…and his brothers…W-was I right? Are they aliens? A-are they gonna eat me alive?"

"Don't be stupid. Unless you're made of pizza, they won't try to eat you." April shrugged off Taylor's fear and knocked at the door. It was immediately answered by Mikey, who must have been standing there waiting.

"ANGEL CAKES!" He tried to lunge at April.

"Woah, woah," April stopped him, "baby on board, remember?" She pointed to her stomach.

"OH,…right…sorry." He chuckled and hugged April as softly as possible. Taylor's wide eyes were glued to the six foot five turtle, her breathing increasing rapidly. Was she dreaming? She _had_ to have been.

"Taylor, meet the father of the baby, Mikey." April introduced the two.

"OH, so _this_ is Taylor! Sup, dudette?" Mikey held out his knuckles for a fist bump. Taylor stayed silent and shocked.

"She's…not so used to the idea of mutant turtles…" April looked down. "Anyways, I have the pictures of _our_ child to show you!"

Mikey jumped up and down like a little kid, "OH MY GOD, YEAH! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I'M SO EXCITED!" April followed him inside the lair, and noticed that Taylor hadn't moved from the spot she was in.

"Come on." She grabbed her arm and practically forced Taylor inside.

April and Mikey ran to the sofa like excited children on Christmas day, "So you said Master Splinter's out, right?"

"Yeah, so we can have some _fun_ later." Mikey snickered suggestively.

"Come here, Taylor." April called for her friend, who was still stood there, staring at everything in sight like she'd seen an angel. "Can she use your bathroom? She needs to get cleaned up."

"Sure, babe." April pulled out her phone and scrolled through the thousands of pictures to the ones from today. Five black and whites of the baby showed up, and she showed them to Mikey.

"OH MY GOD!" Mikey laughed, "THAT'S…THAT'S _MY_ KID?"

"Yep!" April watched tears form in his eyes. Mikey threw his arms around April and buried his face in her chest. He was _so_ damn happy.

"Angel cakes, this is the best day of my life!" He rejoiced. April stroked his head, lovingly.

"Come sit down, Taylor." April beckoned her friend over to the couch, but she stayed there, afraid to move.

"Mikey, can you keep it down, I'm trying to-" Donnie entered the living room with a cup of coffee, shocked to see another girl besides April there. "…Mikey, who is this?"

"Oh, that's Taylor, a friend of April's." Taylor stared up at Donnie, a whopping six foot nine mutant turtle wearing glasses. "…You know Master said not to bring more humans down here…" He flipped his goggles down over his eyes and inspected this newcomer.

Turning her attention back to April, Taylor asked the one question that had been lingering on her mind the whole time, "H-how…how did you guys…how did you get pregnant?" She approached the couple with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"…The usual way...?" April answered.

"I'd been asking myself the same thing," Donnie chimed in, "but it turns out Mikey is just as fertile as the average human male, producing almost 1,500 sperm a second. Plus, we box turtles reach sexual maturity at thirteen years old so it's no wonder he was so _randy_." Taylor raised an eyebrow at Donnie, a little freaked out by those disturbing facts. Mikey smiled, proud of himself.

"But…I thought turtles laid eggs…I-is April gonna lay eggs?" Taylor covered her mouth.

"Highly improbable." Donnie sipped his coffee, but a slap to the back caused him to spill the last of it.

Raphael showed up behind him, laughing deeply, "That has gotta be the stupidest question I've ever heard."

"…It wasn't _that_ stupid." Donnie shrugged.

"Tsh, I guess, coming from a _blonde_..." Raph eyed Taylor. He found her rather sexy, and the best way he knew to attract a woman was to piss her the hell off.

"Excuse me?" Taylor scowled. She already hated Raphael, but she had to admit she was mesmerized by his abnormally large muscles. He could kill her in a second with those biceps!

"So who's little miss sunshine?" Raph asked.

"Taylor. April's friend." Donnie walked to the kitchen to fill up his coffee cup.

"Yeah, and if you ever mess with her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Raph snickered.

"Who-…who the hell do you think you are?" Taylor confronted Raph, pointing up at him.

"Looks like Raph's found his match…" Donnie muttered to himself as he cleaned up the coffee spill.

"Is it that time of month, _doll face_?"

"You don't scare me, _big guy_." Taylor smiled smugly at Raph and poked him in the chest.

"Someone's a little feisty bitch..." Raph chuckled deeply, getting closer and closer to Taylor. As expected, Taylor gasped, shocked that this freak, this..._attractive_ mutant she hardly knew, could insult her that way. She slapped Raph's face as hard as she could, but the only reaction she got was more laughter. Their audience, Leo, Donnie, April, and Mikey, watched intently as these two hot-heads bantered back and forth angrily like little children for at least ten more minutes. Then, like they had both lost control of themselves, Raphael and Taylor lunged at each other like hungry lions, and smashed their mouths together. April couldn't believe her eyes. Raph had picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Mikey, look!" April poked her boyfriend who was busy watching wrestling on the TV. Both of their mouths dropped open, but Mikey was more pleased than April was.

"YEAH, GO, RAPH!" He cheered. Grunting and breathing heavily, Raph carried Taylor off, leaving Mikey, April, Leo, and Donnie alone and shocked beyond belief.

"You wanna join the bandwagon, babe?" Mikey wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows at April. She smiled, grabbed his hand, and the two practically ran out of the room.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, MIKEY. NO ANAL." Donnie called after his little brother, getting him a disgusted look from Leo. "What? Anal sex while pregnant can spread infectious bacteria to the-"

"Stop talking."

"…Well, I guess it's just you and me, brother." Donnie sighed. Obnoxious giggling and moaning began to echo through the hallways. Uncomfortable, Leo rose from the couch, "Yeah, well, you have fun with that. Dad's not here, so I'm gonna go rub one out."

Donnie's mouth hung open, appalled, and he practically screamed, "…AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO ISN'T DISGUSTING?"

What the boys didn't know while they were having all their fun, though, was that New York was the soon-to-be victim of destruction and chaos. Bebop and Rocksteady were hatching their plan to demolish the city, and annihilate anyone who got in their way,..._especially_ those pesky turtles...


End file.
